


A lovely night, a lovely family

by yunasies



Series: home sweet home [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Bottom McCoy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, blowjob, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunasies/pseuds/yunasies
Summary: Kirk and McCoy's sexual interaction before the childbirth and the first meeting with their child.





	

"How should we call our kid?"  
Jim murmured. They were spooning on the bed at night. he was cuddling his dear expectant husband and the unborn baby.  
Leonard was supposed to give birth to their first child in less than 4 weeks. His breast was swollen and much more softer than before, and ready to breastfeed the baby.  
"I've been thinking of... if it's a boy, naming him after your father. George."  
"My father?"  
"Yes, he is a brave man, and you were named after your granpas, right?"  
"Yes. George, George... that's a good name."  
Jim chuckled as he traced down Leonard's neck to the shoulder with light kisses. He loved this beautiful curve.  
He rubbed his round belly in a circle.  
Then put his right hand into his shirt and touched the breast. His skin was very soft and smooth, and nipple was slightly damp with breast milk. He gently pulled and played with it.  
Leonard's body shivered with pleasure and let out a small moan. Jim smirked.  
"Hey, Len. If you are okay, I wanna..."  
"I know"  
Leonard rolled over and faced with Jim. He showed him a lovely smile, which made Jim's heart swell. Jim took off his husband's pajamas and an underwear slowly. And there was a perfect sight. The one he hold dear was lying naked on a clean white sheets under a glooming light, looking straight at him, carrying a baby inside him and slightly dripping milk from his soft breasts.  
"Len, you are beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Jim sighed happily with a dopey smile on his face.  
"Oh, shut up and take off your clothes"  
As he said, Jim removed his pajamas and tossed them on to the floor. He gave Len a soft kiss. Then he gently grab the breasts and touched the nipples. It kept on leaking milk, which made his breast and his hand wet. When he picked one of them with his fingers a little strongly, it sprayed out breast milk like a fountain. He immediately sucked the nipple. It was hard and red and damp.  
"Oh...Jim.......no..."  
"Don't say no. Feels good, right?"  
Leonard silently nodded. His face was flushing and he kept on moaning.  
Jim released his nipple from his mouth and said,  
"Touch my cock, sweetheart. I wanna come."  
Jim showed off his cock. It was already hard and leaking precum. Leonard stroked it several times, feeling it get harder, and put it into his mouth. Their saliva and precum made a nasty noise, which made them turned on some more. His lips and tongue slipped up and down harshly along Jim's rock hard dick.  
"Len, you are so hot and tight... nice..."  
Leonard smiled and kept on licking. When he put his tongue onto Jim's slit on his cockhead, Jim came hard and long. Leonard drunk it all.  
Immediately, Jim kissed his husband with love. He felt the bitter taste of his own sperm, but didn't care. 

 

Unfortunately, Jim was on a mission on the day Leonard's labor started. It was 4 days before the expected day. 

_Fuck, why the heck do I work in space while your dearest one is in labor?_

Of course he loved space, his crew and his ship, but this time he cursed his job. All he could do on Enterprise was praying for them. 

 

It was after 1 week that he got back to the earth. On getting off the ship, he sent a short text to Leonard.

_back home in 1 hour._

He got a reply very soon. 

_Alright._

It was very simple, but that's what he usually does. He rush his way home. 

 

When Jim came back home, the whole house was quiet. But Leonard and their kid must be at home. Suspiciously, Jim walked into the living room. And there they were. He found his husband silently sitting on the couch.  
"Leonard"  
Jim called him from behind him. Then he turned his head to Jim and said "shhhh". Jim finally noticed.  
Their newborn baby was sleeping in Leonard's arm. That's why he was so quiet. He didn't want to wake up his baby.  
"He is..."  
"Yes, he is George. Our son."  
In fact, Jim never received any picture of his kid since he had been born. He wanted to see his son with his own eyes first, so he told Leonard not to send any of them.  
But then, he was there. Sleeping peacefully on his father's chest. The boy was blond-haired like Jim.  
"Look, he's sucking his thumb"  
Jim stared at George. His hand was small, his fingers were small, his mouth and nose and... everything was so small and tiny. Jim couldn't help grinning. And neither could Leonard. He also couldn't believe how happy he was.  
Hearing his fathers' voices, George woke up. His hazel-green eyes were half-closed at first, but curiously opened wide when he saw Jim for the first time.  
"He has your eyes! it's beautiful"  
The color of his eyes got his father over the moon. It was one of the parts he loved about his husband the best.  
"Oh, he doesn't cry... maybe he knows your voice"  
Leonard smiled.  
"Hi George, It's your daddy. So glad to see you."


End file.
